Better In Time
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: Join Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys as they begin to pick up the pieces of their lives after the war. Set in both Harry and Ginny's perspectives. Sequel to 'Moments in HalfBlood Prince' and 'Ginny Weasley and her Sixth Year at Hogwarts.' Inspired by the song 'Better In Time' by Leona Lewis.
1. Reunited at Last

**Hello - to old readers and new!**

**This is the third story in my Ginny Weasley stories - Moments in HalfBlood Prince and GW and her sixth year at Hogwarts - so you should probably read them first.**

**Here is the first chapter (which I've written instead of studying) so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, this chapter will be in 3****rd**** person, as for the others, I'm not sure but I'll try to be consistent.**

**Dedicated to Erica Grace, my new baby cousin, whom I love more than words can express, and to the victims of the Lindt Cafe Siege in Sydney.**

**Chapter 1 - Reunited at Last**

_**It's been the longest winter without you,**_

_**I didn't know where to turn to**_

'_...I was snapped out of it, an unknown time later, by a smattering of applause. I sat up straight, and saw that the doors were open._

_I knew who it was. Heart pounding, I stood up, ready to run to my Harry.'_

Harry had to see _her._ Now. He had to explain everything to her, had to hold her in his arms again. If he didn't want her so bad, he would've gone straight to the Gryffindor Boys dormitory, instead of coming back here where people wanted to give him the praise he didn't deserve. Harry's eyes scanned the Hall, his desire to see her growing stronger by the second. He found her, still with her mother, but now standing.

Ginny's brown eyes met his green ones. Her heart leaped, and that feeling that had come upon her almost three years ago stole over her again. She gave into the pulling sensation and began to run towards him.

Harry walked faster, eager to get to her. The Hall had quieted, everyone eager to see whom he was seeking, but neither one of them cared.

There was Ginny running towards him, that hard blazing look on her face and she threw her arms around him. They gripped each other as tight as humanely possible; thankful to be in each other's arms again. Ginny pulled back and looked into his eyes. He saw sadness and a flash of anger.

"You'd better have a good explanation for all the hell you've put me through this year," she said, and Harry grinned.

"Don't worry, I do," he replied. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be."

There was still anger in her voice, but she was fighting back a smile. They stared into each other's eyes and she sniffled.

"I'm so glad you're alive," she said, running a hand through his hair, then cupping his face. It was bloody and dirty, but she couldn't care less.

"I love you," he said. She couldn't believe her ears.

_Harry Potter loves me? Me, Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister? _She thought to herself. She wanted to ask, 'Really?' but as she looked in his eyes she knew the answer. Her heart soared.

"I love you too," she said, so tenderly it was like a caress. Harry could see it in her eyes. His heart soared. She loved him. Ginny Weasley _loved_ him. There was only one thing left to do now.

Their lips met in a crash that surely let off red and gold sparks like those when Harry and Voldemort's spells had collided earlier. It was passion as they had never felt before; towering over the firewhisky kiss they had shared last year on his birthday. They were pulling each other closer, when they thought it wasn't humanely possible.

His arms tightened around her and he - literally - lifted her off her feet so as to kiss her better (for his neck was starting to hurt). It sounded as though everyone was applauding, but that wasn't their focus. No, their focus was on how good it felt to kiss properly, how much they had both missed it. How spirit-lifting it felt to be able to be with each other properly now; no Voldemort, no nothing to keep them apart.

After what seemed like a glorious eternity, they broke apart. They stared into each other's eyes, and grinned at the remaining applause and wolf-whistles.

"_What _just happened?" They turned to find that Percy had spoken, and looked very confused and bewildered. They laughed and Ginny leaned into Harry.

"Yeah, and he's not the first boyfriend she's had," replied Ron, who was grinning slightly.

"Wh-what?" spluttered Percy and they laughed. Harry began to lean into Ginny to the point where she thought she'd fall over.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just had a dizzy spell."

Before she could reply, Madam Pomfrey appeared and said, "All right, Potter, I'm going to heal you up and then you're going to go straight to your dormitory and sleep. _No_ exceptions."

Harry nodded and he and Ginny sat down, hands linked. Madam Pomfrey began tending to his wounds, eliciting winces and the like. When there was no more blood visible and his cuts where slivers, she turned to Ginny.

"You should have seen me earlier," she said, lips pursed.

"Sorry, I -"

"Never mind, it's all right," she said brusquely, and began tending to her. When she was done, Ginny felt her face. Thankfully, it was now deflated except for the fabric on her deeper cuts. **(A/N: I don't know if they use bandaids, so let's just go with fabric :A/N) **

Madam Pomfrey then moved along the table to the rest of her family, Mrs Weasley at her shoulder. Harry stood up and looked hesitantly at Ginny, and then her father. A silent communication seemed to happen, then Mr Weasley smiled and motioned to the doors.

Looking relieved, Harry held out his hand to her and pulled her up when she took it. They walked hand-in-hand out of the Hall, and silently made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

When Ginny was going to question him on how he was still standing, he stumbled into her, and leaned on her for the rest of the way. When they approached the Fat Lady, Harry said, "I'm sorry, we don't know the password."

"You just saved our lives._You_ don't need a password," she said, smiling, and swinging open.

"Thank-you," he called to her before entering. It was hardly damaged and there was dust everywhere. Thankfully, there was no one else there except for them.

They made their way up the staircase to the boy's dormitory. Once inside, Ginny guided Harry to his bed and pulled back the covers. He sat down, removed his shoes and lay down with a soft plunk. He sighed in pleasure at the softness of a proper bed, and let himself sink into it.

Once Ginny had removed her shoes, she climbed in next to him and drew up the covers around them. She sunk into it too, enjoying the softness against her aching body. She opened her eyes and noticed Harry watching her, eyes soft and smitten, with a small smile playing on his lips. She grinned, leaned over and kissed him. The smile was still on his lips, and his eyes remained closed.

"I'm really tired," he told her, slightly slurring his words.

"No, really?" she replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow; just tell me when you're ready to deal with it all."

"Tomorrow," he repeated firmly, and she found the strength to roll her eyes. She continued to stare at him as his face began to relax with sleep. There were very dark circles under his eyes that she hoped would soon be gone, and she noticed that he had forgotten to remove his glasses. She pointed this out to him.

"'Nother time," he said quietly. She sighed and plucked them off, then placed them on his bedside table. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him. She rested her head on his chest, and began to let the black waves of sleep wash over her.

"Love you, Gin."

"Love you too."

And sleep came and encased them both with its dark yet inviting wings.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry that it's taken awhile, but I started my senior year and was busy with that, then to top it all off I got writers block on how to end it. **

**Anyway, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Love,**

**HarryandGinnyPotter4ever xx**


	2. Back to the Burrow

**Hey all!**

**I know it's been ages, but I got really sick and then school started and I just haven't had any free time until now (even now I'm supposed to be writing study notes for my upcoming exams). Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited, especially Annegirl, michael the mecromaster, guests, pottergreycastle4ever and anyone else I've forgotten. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2 - Back to the Burrow**

_**See somehow I can't forget you,  
>After all that we've been through<strong>_

Ginny's eyes opened to the yellow light streaming in through the windows.

She continued to blink slowly, adjusting to the light and being awake. It had been a long night. Or nights. She felt Harry's arm tighten around her. He was still fast asleep. He deserved it; he had been fighting this battle since he was little. They had also woken each other up during the night from nightmares.

She shuddered and pressed her hands into her eyes as the images rolled over her, replaying in her mind what had happened that night. She pressed them harder against her eyes, as though hoping the physical pain would take away the emotional pain.

She sat up ubruptly and grabbed her wand as she heard the dormitory door open and bang shut.

"_Ronald!"_ she heard Hermione hiss angrily. "They could still be sleeping!"

"Calm down, I didn't do it voluntarily!" he replied just as angrily.

"Harry must be pretty tired," Ginny mused aloud, "because I don't know how anyone would be able to sleep through your bickering."

She pulled back the hangings to see their stunned faces peering at her, and chuckled. She quickly scanned the room and saw that they were the only ones in the dormitory.

"Everyone's up and in Hall or gone home," said Hermione, who seemed to know what Ginny was thinking.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Almost two days."

"Yeah and as soon as Harry gets up we'll be leaving," said Ron, and Ginny nodded.

She was shocked that she had slept so long; perhaps it was the grief that now pulled at her heart like a harpist at the strings of a harp. She didn't know whether to be relieved at the fact that they were going home. Now that she thought about it, it was quite daunting...there would be something even worse than a war to face…

"How's everyone?" she asked, trying to push away the thoughts of what awaited them at the Burrow.

"As good as they can be," said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"And George?"

"He's well…"

Ginny didn't need her to finish the sentence. No one could imagine what George was going through and the state of shock he was in. There was no doubt that he hadn't spoken a word since that night.

"Um, do you want to do go down and eat something, and we'll stay with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No, it's ok; I can wait for Harry," said Ginny. She had just lost her appetite.

"Um, ok, are you –?"

"I'm fine. Just go back down and we'll meet you there. It shouldn't be that much longer until he wakes up."

"All right," Hermione sighed, and they left.

Ginny sighed and flopped back down. She closed her eyes, but there was no chance of her going back to sleep now. She sighed, and, realising that she had a full bladder, went to the bathroom.

She got a shock when she looked at the state her hands were in when she went to wash them. They were covered in dirt and dried blood, whose blood it was, she didn't know. Suddenly a constricting and panicky feeling rose up inside her like a snake, and she scrubbed violently at her hands, ridding them of any traces of that night.

When she finished she looked in the mirror and, seeing more blood, vigorously scrubbed her face until it too was clean. When finished, she stood there, breathing heavily. Images were running through her head again; flashes of lights, bodies strewn across the floors, screams were ringing in her ears…she was starting to feel light headed…

_No_, said a defiant voice in her head. _I _will not_ pass out. I will not give in_.

She straightened up – she hadn't even realised that she was leaning against the sink – ignored the mirror and marched out of the bathroom. She almost had a heart attack when someone launched them self upon her, and she instantly began to struggle.

"Hey – hey, it's just me!" yelled Harry, grabbing her arms and making her face him. He looked into her eyes, and his green ones were wide with fear and concern.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said, her brain still numb with shock, as her heartbeat returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," he said, "I just – I woke up and I saw that you weren't there and I just – I just panicked…"

His emerald green eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones, pleading for her to understand. Her shoulders slumped.

"It's all right," she sighed. "I understand."

He nodded and released her. They stood there awkwardly for a second, before he pulled her into his arms. He tilted her head up to his, and tentatively leaned in. When she didn't hesitate, he pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and seemed to fill them both with warmth.

**GWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHP**

Harry stared apprehensively at the doors to the Great Hall. After pulling on their shoes, Ginny and him had made their way down, meeting others on the way that thanked him, shook his hand and wished him well. He was surely about to face that again from the inhabitants of the Hall, and found himself hoping that the crowd had died down by now…

Ginny, sensing his apprehension squeezed his hand reassuringly, and placed her hand against the door. Together they opened them and entered. Much to Harry's pleasure, there were only a few families scattered around the Hall, whom, upon realising who had entered, applauded and approached him. Ginny held tight to his hand the whole time, and Harry felt so grateful to her that he could not express it in words.

When the crowd had finally dispersed, they made their way over to the cluster of redheads. When they approached, Mrs Weasley rose and pulled Harry into the tightest hug she had ever given him.

"Oh, Harry," she said, her hoarse voice quavering. "Th-thank you so much, w-we can't thank you enough - "

"It's all right, I - " he broke off, unsure of what else to say. He couldn't help the guilt that tugged at his heart. "I-I'm so sorry about F-Fred, I -"

"Th-thank you," she said, pulling him even tighter. She pulled away and cupped his face affectionately. "Now, when you've eaten. We're _all_ going home."

She looked at him as though she knew he was thinking of leaving them, and Harry couldn't help feeling grateful – and a little guilty – for her invitation. She gripped him in a surprisingly strong grip and sat him down. She did the same to Ginny, and started piling food on their plates.

When they had finished (Harry devoured his platter somewhat savagely. It felt amazing to have a proper meal again.), they stood up, ready to part. Mr Weasley pulled Harry into a hug and thanked him, and all the boys, Fleur and Hermione followed suite. The only one who didn't speak was George, not that Harry had expected him to. They then made their way to Professor McGonagall's office for transportation home, seeing as the anti-apparation barriers had been restored.

When they entered, she stood and came over to embrace Harry. It was awkward and brief, but nevertheless nice.

"Now, Potter," she said, softness breaking through her usually stern tone and appearance. "There are no words to express my gratitude and admiration for what you did on the 2nd of May. I truly wish you all the best in life."

Stunned, Harry replied, "Th-thanks."

She nodded and continued briskly, "Now, Kingsley and I – and I'm sure everyone else - do not want you to recount everything that has happened over the past nine months right now; when you are truly ready we will hear it."

He nodded, relieved. He didn't feel like sharing his story with anyone else until he had shared it with Ginny and cleared everything up with Ron and Hermione.

"Right. Now," continued Professor McGonagall, "your portkey is ready."

She pulled out a battered tin can and placed it on the table. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione crowded around it and placed a finger on it. Not long after they felt the familiar tugging at their navals and were lifted off the ground. Their feet hit the grassy ground, making them buckle to their knees. They all stood up and looked at the Burrow.

It was the same as ever. It still looked as though magic was just holding it together, and the inside appeared untouched. Still, they were alert and had their wands out as they entered. Everyone split up and searched the house for any traps or curses left behind from the Death Eaters, but, thankfully, no one encountered anything.

They all returned to the kitchen and Bill and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage. The rest took it in turns having showers and Harry - after much protesting - went first, followed by Hermione, Ginny, the boys, Mrs Weasley and then Mr Weasley. While everyone was waiting for their turn, they sat in silence in the kitchen, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was such a relief to shower again, to scrub off the blood and dirt, to put on fresh, clean clothes (all their battle clothes were thrown into a pile), to erase all memories of that night. When everyone had showered, George retreated to his room, and soon the others followed suite.

Once Harry was alone with Ginny in her room, they sat down on her bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry spoke.

"Gin," he said softly, and she turned to face him. "I owe you an explanation."

"It's all right, you don't have to tell me now," she said hastily. She didn't want him to feel pressured.

"No, it's better to do it now seeing as the pain's not going anywhere yet," he said, thinking of Dumbledore and his fourth year. To his surprise, thinking of Dumbledore didn't cause him any anger or pain.

He began his story with the Prophecy, his lessons with Dumbledore last year, then the Horcruxes and the events of the night Dumbledore died. Then he told her of how he had to continue the hunt with Ron and Hermione.

He told her of the camping, of Godrics Hollow, of gettting the sword of Gryffindor and destroying the locket (he left out Ron's departure; she didn't need to know that now… if ever). He continued on with their visit to the Lovegood's and their subsequent discovery of, and his obsession with, the Deathly Hallows. His voice was hoarse from all the speaking, but he couldn't stop the words pouring out of him.

He then told her of their capture by the Snatchers, and Malfoy Manor (she became distressed when he told her about Bellatrix and Hermione) and their escape with Dobby to Shell Cottage. Next, he told her of their discovery of Voldemort possessing the Elder Wand, planning with Griphook and their break-in to Gringotts.

He then told her of Griphook's betrayal (she cussed words that he was sure Mrs Weasley wouldn't approve of at this), their escape on the Dragon and Harry's vision of Rowena Ravenclaw and Hogwarts. Then it was their arrival at Hogsmeade and their talk with Aberforth.

Next he told her of his reuniting with Ron and Hermione, their adventures in the Chamber and what happened in the Room of Requirement after her departure.

"And that reminds me," she said as he paused in between telling her about the fiend-fire. "If you ever side against me with my parents again, I will hex you into the next century."

"I don't doubt that you would," he admitted, and made a mental note to himself. "Anyway, then the fire destroyed the Diadem, and I saw into Tom's mind again and we followed him to the Shrieking Shack."

"I can't believe he didn't even fight," Ginny said disgustedly. "He just let his followers die for him."

"Yeah, in the end, nobody meant anything to him, which brings me to the next bit of our story…"

He relayed to her Tom and Snape's conversation that they'd overheard, their witness of Snape's death and Harry's viewing of his memories in the Penseive.

"Wow," she said, stunned. "I-I can't believe he was _good_."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, and continued on, telling her of how he discovered he was a Horcrux and explaining how he needed to die in order to be able to destroy Voldemort forever.

"I knew it was you behind me!" she exclaimed when he told her that he saw her. "You could have said goodbye," she added quietly.

"No, I couldn't have. I wouldn't have been able to do it if I did," he told her, and she nodded. "I thought of you, you know."

"When?"

"Before I died," he replied.

"Good," she replied, grinning, and he grinned too. He recounted his venture into the forest, the Resurrection Stone and seeing his parents, Sirius and Lupin. He relayed his death, his talk with Dumbledore in limbo and coming back to earth. She had a funny expression on her face as he recounted this, but shrugged it off when he asked her about it.

"Then Tom sent Narcissa to check if I was dead, and she covered for me when I told her Malfoy was all right. After that, he tortured me for a bit and then, well, you know the rest."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. Her head was reeling; there was so much information to take in. She stared at him in amazement.

"What?" he asked.

"You're amazing," she blurted out. "You've been through so much and you're still _you_…"

"Are you saying that I wasn't amazing before?"

"Not even close," she replied, grinning, and he feigned offence. She chuckled and he grinned.

"So," he said.

"So," she said.

"Do you want to talk about what happened at Hogwarts?"

"I think one story is enough for now," she admitted. "But I promise I'll tell you soon."

They soon found themselves lying down, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat as he stroked her hair. Each beat sent warmth and comfort running through her veins and seemed to keep the unendurable sadness that was threatening to overcome her at bay.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm quite tired now (it's nearly 9pm and I've been up since 4am), but happy with this chapter. I can't promise that I'll post soon, as I have exams in a couple of weeks, but I will straight after :). **


End file.
